The Soulmate Mark
by CelticStar87
Summary: Her father left them before she was born. She was raised by her mother. When she turned 18 she realized she was a dragon rider. Two years later she discovers her father is alive and that she has a half-brother. She also discovers the truth behind the unique mark on her arm. Will the man she loves ever understand the truth about their destinies? OC x Murtagh
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Loosely based on the movie Eragon. Also loosely based on the Elder book series. I do not own anything connected to the original story.**

* * *

"Oromis, we should just forget about it." Onóra stood in the doorway of the old dragon rider's home. "They'll never agree to it. Ayra doesn't believe we're ready and my mother doesn't want to deal with memories of my father."

"Do you believe you're ready?" His wise gaze rested on her.

"Eirwen and I have been training every day since she's been flying. We still have a lot to learn but I don't believe we can learn it here." Oromis had to remind himself that Onóra was only 20; she seemed so much wiser than her years. She stood in his doorway clad in her training armor, and she reminded him so much of her father. Her sword "Azura" rested in its sheath. "As for my father…" She placed a hand on the hilt of the sword.

"What about him?" Oromis knew exactly who her father was, but was sworn not to say his name.

"I want… I need answers. All I keep hearing is that he was – is – a great man. He left my mother, knowing she was pregnant, to start the Varden. He left me this sword and had given you Eirwen's egg. But no one will give me a name!"

"Be patient, Onóra. One day you will get your answers. Now, go back to your training." She nodded and then left.

"How much farther, Eragon?" Murtagh stood near a stream.

"We should be there by sundown." Eragon looked at his friend. The two had been heading to see Arya as a way to take a break from training.

"Does she even know we're coming?" Murtagh doubted the princess knew.

"I sent word that we'd be visiting within the month."

"So she knows we're coming, just not when we're coming?" Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"Two birds with one stone, Murtagh: we are going to see Arya, but we are also going to see an old friend of Brom's." Even after learning that Brom is his father, Eragon still couldn't bring himself to refer to him as such.

"Onóra, get down here!" The two men heard a woman shout. They looked up to the sky just in time to see a dragon fly just above the tree tops. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Another dragon rider?" Murtagh and Eragon exchanged looks.

"Onóra, listen to your mother!" Another woman's voice was heard but this one they recognized.

"Alright, I'll land in the nearest clearing!" Yet another woman's voice was heard, but this one came from above.

"Eragon? Murtagh?" Arya spotted the two men standing just on the edge of the clearing. "What are you two doing here?" Before they had the chance to speak, a white dragon landed in the middle of the clearing.

"You are just like your father!" An older woman approached the rider.

"I'm 20 years old, Mother, stop treating me like a child. We've learned all we can from Oromis…"

" _Onóra, we've got company."_ The sound of her dragon's voice stopped her mid-sentence.

"Lady Amelia, Lady Onóra, I'd like for you to meet Eragon and Murtagh. They're from the Varden." Arya introduced the four. Soon after the introduction, a blue dragon joined them on the ground and there was someone on her back.

"Saphira?" Eragon looked at his dragon. "Brom, what are you doing here?" The man slid down from Saphira's back.

"It can't be." Amelia stared, wide eyed at the new arrival. "Onóra, get out of here."

"Why?" Onóra looked at her mother and then at the strangers.

"For once, don't ask questions and do as you're told!" Amelia hissed.

"Fine." Onóra huffed. "Come on, Eirwen. Let's go somewhere we're actually wanted." Annoyance was thick in her voice as she climbed onto her dragon.

"Amelia?" Brom had watched the pure white dragon fly away but he hadn't really noticed the exchange that occurred between mother and daughter.

"Hello, Brom." Amelia tried to remain unaffected by this man's presence. It had pained her to hide the truth from her daughter, but she had always thought that it was best.

"It's been a long time; you look well, Amelia." Brom hadn't seen Amelia in 20 years but his heart hadn't changed. He's met Amelia roughly six months after Selena had taken their son and left. Amelia had filled the void and he fell in love with her only months later.

"Yes, 20 years is a long time. A lot has happened in those 20 years." Amelia looked to the sky and sighed. Onóra was a lot like Brom. Onóra had been a constant reminder of the man who'd left Amelia with a broken heart. She knew why Brom left and she had supported him, but when word spread that the fight had failed, she had expected Brom's return.

"She'll understand, Lady Amelia, but it's time she knew the truth." Arya knew the burden Amelia was carrying. "She is going to find out sooner or later. It's best if she hears it from you. Oromis and I won't be able to keep it from her any longer."

"Oromis!" Onóra shouted before throwing open the door.

"What is it, Lady Onóra?" Oromis emerged from the other room.

"Brom's my father, isn't he?" She had felt it as soon as he showed up. Her mother had confirmed it by asking her to leave. "Don't lie to me anymore, Oromis, is Brom my father?"

"Search your heart; you already know the answer." Oromis studied her expression.

" _They're approaching, Onóra."_ Eirwen said. Onóra walked outside and stood next to her dragon.

"Oromis, we have company." Onóra said as she spotted the group on the top of the hill.

" _Easy Onóra, let them speak."_

" _I'll hold my tongue for now, Eirwen."_ Onóra tried to see her mother's side of things.

" _Let them ALL speak before you shout."_ Eirwen looked at Onóra. She rolled her eyes at the dragon.

" _Murtagh."_ Onóra thought. Eirwen nodded. Onóra had first met Murtagh about three years ago. She had been camping in the woods a few days ride from home when he rode past. She thought nothing of it until he came back by and stopped. They'd only spent a week together but something clicked. They made plans to get together at the same time every year, but Murtagh hasn't come this last time. Onóra hadn't realized how much she'd looked forward to seeing him until he didn't show.

"Brom, my old friend." Oromis greeted Brom when the group arrived.

"Onóra, I need to tell you something." Amelia stepped towards her daughter.

"I already know, Mother." Onóra smiled. She knew why her mother had kept her in the dark about her father. "I get it, I do, but why continue to hide it? Being a dragon rider makes so much more sense now."

"I thought it even more important to keep it from you after that egg hatched. I hope someday, daughter, that you will be able to forgive me." Amelia rested a hand on her daughter's cheek." How did you know?"

"The moment I saw him I knew. It wasn't looks or behavior, but, rather, something inside me told me who he was. I never really understood why the egg hatched for me; I'm no one special. Now, now I know that part of it has to do with who my father is." Onóra had heard about Brom; he had been the hero in her childhood fairytales. "You always told me stories about a man named 'Brom', I never imagined…"

"Amelia, what is she talking about?" Brom had been talking with Oromis and Eragon and hadn't been paying attention to the other conversation until his name was mentioned.

" _We've got trouble!"_ As soon as Eirwen spoke, an arrow came flying at the group.

"Mother!" Onóra couldn't react fast enough as the arrow pierced her mother's shoulder.

"Eirwen, get her to the castle!" With the help of Arya, Onóra lifted Amelia onto Eirwen's back. She whistled and a moment later a black stallion came galloping to her.

"Onóra, what are you doing?" Arya asked.

"They almost killed my mother! I will not let them get away with it!"

"Onóra, wait!" It was too late; Arya's cries were useless. "She's so much like Eragon, it's not funny. Irrationality must run in the family." She muttered.

"What did you say?" Eragon and Brom looked at each other and then back at Arya.

"Neither one of you were paying attention to that conversation?" Murtagh spoke up. "I knew what they were talking about even with them being so cryptic." The truth was that Murtagh knew who Onóra's father was a year ago. The last time Onóra and he had spoken he had asked about her sword. She told him that her mother said that her father had left the sword behind for their child. It wasn't until Murtagh returned to the Varden and heard Brom mention the very unique sword that he was able to make the connection.

"Onóra is Amelia's daughter. Onóra is a dragon rider. Her dragon is pure white. Oromis, is Eirwen the egg I gave you?" Brom was starting to put the pieces together.

"Yes, she is. The egg hatched for Onóra on her 18th birthday." Oromis replied.

"She's 20?" Brom couldn't believe what everything was telling him.

"Yes. She and I grew up together. Lady Amelia had never had another man in her life since Onóra's father left before she was born." Arya could tell that Brom had put the pieces together but what she couldn't tell was whether he was happy or not. "Onóra is your daughter, Brom, surely you must feel it."

"Yes. I knew Amelia was pregnant, but I never knew it was a girl." He looked at Eragon. "Both of my children are dragon riders; the first of the new generation of dragon riders."

"If Onóra is your daughter… then that makes her my sister." Realization hit Eragon.

"She's coming back." Oromis spotted Onóra returning from the woods. Eirwen was flying above her. The group hadn't noticed the dragon fly over them to aide Onóra.

"Onóra, are you alright?" Arya asked as soon as she dismounted.

"I'm fine." She had a few cuts and a nice gash on her left arm, but other than that she was fine.

"You don't look 'fine'." Murtagh said. Onóra glared at him.

"Most of this blood isn't mine." She wiped sweat from her brow. "Excuse me, I should get cleaned up before I check on my mother." She headed towards the castle.

"Onóra, wait!" Brom called after her. She stopped and turned. "I'll go with you." He caught up to her and they headed to the castle.

"You know who I am?" Onóra asked as they walked.

"Yes, you're Amelia's daughter." He paused; he still couldn't believe he had a daughter. "You're my daughter."

"What happens now?" Onóra wasn't sure what this would mean.

"I don't know. Galbatorix must never know our relation. He must never know that you, Eragon, and I are related."

"Eragon's my brother." As soon as Brom said his name, Onóra knew. "I have a brother?"

"Yes. He's your half-brother. His mother ran off with him when he was only six months old. Six months later I met Amelia." He stopped walking. "Onóra, I loved your mother very much. I sent her here because I knew that she would be safe. She would be able to raise our child without fear of Galbatorix and what he might do to get back at me. I never stopped thinking about Amelia and our child; I always wondered about you."

"Then why didn't you come home?" Tears stung her eyes.

"I was ashamed. I was depressed. Morzan had killed my dragon and in seeking revenge I killed Morzan. I can still hear the sound of his dragon dying."

"You killed Morzan?" Onóra hadn't known that fact.

"Yes, why?" They continued walking.

"You killed Morzan and yet his son travels with you and your son?"

"Murtagh has proven that he is not his father." Onóra knew that Murtagh had hated his father. She had seen the scars that marked his body. "What is going on between you and Murtagh?"

"What are you talking about?" Onóra wasn't sure what to say.

"He's been watching you this whole time and you've been acutely aware of his presence." Brom wasn't stupid. Even before he'd realized Onóra was his daughter, he had noticed the way she and Murtagh interacted with each other even if they weren't meaning to.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her relationship with Murtagh was something she wasn't sure of and so she really had no idea what to say. They arrived at the castle. Brom waited for Onóra to change and then helped her bandage her arm.

"What is that?" He grabbed her right arm and studied the white dragon tattooed on her forearm.

"Oromis said that it's a 'soulmate mark'. It appeared the moment Eirwen took to the sky for the first time. When I showed it to Oromis, he said that he'd never actually seen one; he'd only ever just read about them."

"They're said to mark a dragon rider who's soulmate is also a dragon rider. This means there will be at least one more rider." Brom couldn't believe what he was seeing. This mark hasn't appeared in years because it has been a long time since there had been a female dragon rider. "Right now, Eragon is the only other rider and he's your brother so we know it's not him." Brom bandaged her arm and the two headed towards Amelia's room.

"Brom, do you still love her?" Onóra asked. "You're going to leave again; you have to return to the Varden soon. I can't watch her go through that. I should have known it sooner… the way she talked about you. Bedtime stories were always about a heroic dragon rider named Brom who fought against the evil king. I should have made the connection sooner."

"Onóra, don't do that to yourself. Your mother knew what had to be done. I had to fight for a better future for my children. She knew about Eragon but she didn't care. I loved Amelia more than anything… nothing has changed that." Brom pulled Onóra into a hug. They headed into Amelia's room and the three spent a few hours together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eragon, can I talk to you for a minute?" Murtagh asked. The remaining group had finally reached the castle.

"Certainly, Murtagh." They headed out onto the balcony for some privacy. "What's on your mind? Or should I ask: who's on your mind?"

"You know how I've spent a couple of weeks away these past couple of years?"

"The same time, but not this year?" Eragon nodded.

"I've been spending those weeks with Onóra. The last time she talked about what she knew of her father and the sword he left behind. When I returned to the Varden, Brom was talking about a sword with a blue-green blade with aquamarines and sapphires on the hilt. It was then that I made the connection. The sword Brom described is Azura, the sword Onóra has."

"Is that why you didn't go this year?" Eragon studied his friend.

"I knew there had to be a reason Onóra didn't know who her father was. I knew I wouldn't have been able to keep silent." Murtagh looked into the distance and the setting sun.

"Is that the only reason?" Eragon had a feeling Murtagh wasn't telling the whole truth.

"She belongs to someone else. She bears a soulmate mark. Besides, the daughter of Brom and sister of Eragon couldn't possibly be interested in the son of Morzan. I might as well be the son of Galbatorix." Murtagh sounded defeated. He had felt a connection to Onóra; one that was hard to explain. That connection seemed to have shattered. First when she had mentioned the soulmate mark, and second when he had learned of her family.

"Perhaps you're right, Murtagh, but you never gave her the chance to prove you wrong." Eragon left Murtagh to his thoughts.

"Onóra?" Arya found Onóra out in the garden. "Are you alright?"

"No." Onóra looked at her friend. "I now know who my father is and I'm glad about it."

"But?"

"I can't stop thinking about someone." Onóra sat down on a bench next to a rose bush.

"Murtagh?" Onóra had told Arya about her meeting up with Murtagh each year.

"He didn't show this year but now he's here with Brom and Eragon."

"I'm sure he has a good reason why he didn't show. Give him a chance to explain." Arya said before heading back inside.

" _Onóra, Arya is right. I'm sure he has his reasons for not showing; just let him explain before you write him off."_ Eirwen said when she poked her head over the hedges that lined the garden.

"I know, Eirwen." Onóra thought for a moment. She stood up and walked toward her dragon.

" _But?"_ Eirwen knew that look.

"Onóra, Arya said I'd find you out here." Eragon approached the two.

"Yes, Eragon?"

"Can I talk you about something?" He rubbed Eirwen's nose.

"Sure, what's up?" Onóra wondered what he had to say.

"It's about Murtagh." He watched her reaction. "Something he told me is bothering me."

"What did he say?" Onóra wasn't sure where this was going.

"He said that you have a soulmate mark?"

"Yes, I do." She showed him her right forearm. "Oromis said that once my soulmate becomes a dragon rider the mark will be complete. His dragon's mark will only appear on my arm after he takes his first flight. It will appear on his after his dragon's first flight. So, besides the fact that you're my brother, it's safe to assume that it's not you." Onóra explained what Oromis had told her.

"So, it's also safe to assume that there's at least one more dragon rider out there and that there's an egg waiting for its rider." Eragon thought for a moment. "This is what Murtagh meant when he said that you belonged to someone else."

"Both Arya and Eirwen say that I should give Murtagh a chance to explain why he didn't show this year. I guess if she believes I belong to someone else, he already has." Onóra looked up at Eirwen. _"What's the point, Eirwen, if I really am destined to be with someone? What's the point of falling for Murtagh when my soulmate had already been chosen?"_

" _Be patient, Onóra, listen to what your heart is telling you."_ Eirwen knew that Murtagh was destined to be a dragon rider. She knew that his egg was other there somewhere.

"Murtagh is a dragon rider." Onóra hadn't meant to blurt it out.

"What?" Eragon looked at her. "No he's not."

"Maybe not yet, but once his egg finds him…" Onóra couldn't believe what she was saying. "He's not the only one. There are two eggs out there somewhere."

"She's right about that, Eragon." Brom had heard the tail-end of the conversation. "There are two eggs left and Galbatorix has them both."

"Does he know about Eirwen?" Onóra asked.

"No. I managed to hide it from him. Right before I left Amelia to form the Varden, I sent the egg here ahead of Oromis. Magic concealed it until Oromis came; he held on to it until he felt its rider." Brom smiled at Onóra; she was – is – as unique as her dragon.

"If the eggs are with Galbatorix, then how are we to get them to their riders?" Eragon knew that that task was going to be tricking, not to mention dangerous.

"I've already taken care of that." There was a glint in Brom's eyes. "Now the trick will be finding the riders."

Just one rider." Eragon mentioned. "Well according to Onóra, she already knows who one of the riders is." Brom looked at Onóra.

"Who?"

"What are you three up to?" Arya and Murtagh walked out to join them.

"Who is the dragon rider, Onóra?" Brom ignored the two newcomers.

"What I'd like to know is how she knows." Eragon added.

"One of the dragon riders is the son of Morzan." Onóra looked at Murtagh. "I don't know how I know. I just know that I do."

"What are you saying?" Murtagh locked eyes with Onóra. The connection he'd felt the first time he met her seemed to grow stronger.

"I'm saying that you, Murtagh, are a dragon rider… or at least you will be when the egg finds you." Onóra couldn't seem to break away from Murtagh's gaze.

"Lady Onóra, your mother would like to see you." One of the maids came out. Onóra followed her into the castle.

"Is she right, Brom?" Murtagh was still finding it hard to believe.

"She could be. She's been trained by Oromis, so it's safe to assume that he's taught her how to listen to what magic tells her." Brom replied.

"It's not something I taught her." Oromis walked up to the group. "She's been intuned with magic even before she became a dragon rider. I've just had to remind her that she needs to listen to what is being said."

"If she can understand magic, then why couldn't she figure out who her father was? Why can't she figure out who her soulmate is?" Murtagh asked.

"There are some things that the heart chooses not to understand until the time is right. Even when her soulmate mark is complete, she has every right to deny the man. She may choose another but neither one will be happy." Oromis answered. He was speaking directly to Murtagh but tried to make it sound like general information. He watched the young man digest the words. Murtagh understood that that last part was directed at him but he didn't understand what its meaning was.

"Onóra, what are your intentions?" Amelia asked as her daughter approached the bed.

"What do you mean?" Onóra sat in the chair next to her mother.

"About the Varden."

"You know how I feel, Mother." Onóra paused. She tried to think about her mother's viewpoint. "I feel trapped here. There's nothing left for me to learn here. Mother, please."

"No. I'm sorry, but I can't let you join the Varden. I let your father go and now I wish I hadn't. Onóra, I won't allow you to go with them when they leave. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll respect your wishes for now. I don't want to cause you pain or disrespect you, but I belong with the Varden. I belong next to my brother." Onóra stood to leave. She turned back to face her mother. "I am a grown woman, but I will respect you wishes for now." She repeated and then left.

"Onóra, is everything alright?" Arya met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, I just need to get away for a little while." Onóra headed outside. "Eirwen." She called for her dragon. Eirwen landed in front of her.

"When will you be back?" Arya asked. Brom was standing behind her and Eragon and Murtagh were standing in the doorway.

"When I no longer feel trapped by my mother's need to hold onto me because she's too scared to let go. When I no longer feel trapped by my mother's refusal to let me live my own life." She climbed onto Eirwen.

"Onóra, what's going on?" Brom stepped forward.

"She's afraid I won't return; she's afraid that I'll be like my father." A tear flowed down her cheek. "She doesn't understand this anymore; she doesn't support any of it." Brom stepped back as Eirwen moved to take off. They all watched Onóra and Eirwen head toward the woods.

"She won't come back until you three leave. Lady Amelia has told her, once again, that she is not allowed to join the Varden." Arya knew that's why Onóra had been summoned to her mother. "Onóra's right: Lady Amelia has forgotten the oppression and so she doesn't understand Onóra's need to join the Varden and fight against Galbatorix. Lady Amelia believes that they – we – are safe here."

"Aren't you?" Murtagh spoke up. He hadn't thought to worry about Onóra while she was here, but knew that she'd longed to join the Varden.

"For now. If the Varden fails to defeat Galbatorix and his men, it's only a matter of time before he tries to conquer us." Arya knew what was at stake. "Oromis and myself have tried to convince Lady Amelia to let Onóra join the Varden; to add another dragon to the side of good. We've both failed. There will come a day when Onóra will no longer feel the need to respect her mother's wishes. She's been a dragon rider for two years, but she's not ready to go up against Galbatorix. She will never be ready if she doesn't get the training she needs from the Varden."

"Let me talk to Amelia; let me try to explain the situation." Brom suggested.

"You can try, but I doubt it will work." Arya didn't have high hopes.

" _Eragon?!"_ Eragon heard Saphira's cry.

" _Saphira, what is it?"_ He noticed that she sounded panicked.

" _It's Onóra. She's been kidnapped!"_ Just then Saphira and Eirwen were seen heading their way.

" _By who?"_ Eragon didn't want to alarm anyone just yet.

" _I don't know."_ The dragons landed.

"Where's Onóra?" Murtagh asked. Eirwen fell to the ground. "Eirwen" Murtagh placed a hand on the dragon's head.

" _I should have never left her."_ Murtagh jumped a little when he heard Eirwen's thoughts.

"Murtagh?" Arya looked at him. "What is it?"

" _Eirwen, can you hear me?"_ He ignored her question and focused on the dragon.

" _I never should have left her, Murtagh."_ Eirwen looked at him.

"Murtagh, can you communicate with Eirwen?" Brom asked. Murtagh nodded, but he was definitely confused.

"Let me go!" Onóra struggled with the men. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

"Shut her up!" The biggest one of the group yelled. He was tall and muscular; he was a fighter. Onóra noted that he probably wouldn't look so bad if he cleaned himself up a little. The two next to her, however, had no chance at looking even halfway decent.

"There will be people looking for me." Onóra said. They hadn't taken her sword but they also hadn't seen the marks; they had no idea that she was a dragon rider.

"Oh, shut up. A spy of Galbatorix had no one searching for them." The leader replied.

"A spy for Galbatorix? Me?" Onóra had to swallow the bile that threatened to come up. She had been following these three because she had suspected them of being spies.

"Why were you following us?" one of the men next to her asked. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"I thought you were spies." Onóra looked at the leader. "You're not from around here and you've been hiding in the shadows. Who are you?"

"First, who are you if you're not a spy?" The leader approached her.

"I am Lady Onóra, daughter of Lady Amelia and friend of Princess Arya." She replied proudly.

"Oh, brothers, we're in the presence of a lady." The leader mocked.

"Now that I've told you who I am; who are you and why are you here?" She glared at the leader.

"We're looking for someone." The one to her right stated. He looked to be the youngest of the three.

"I was born here, maybe I can help you find who you're looking for." She moved away from the one on her left.

"The person we're looking for isn't from here. In fact he's only been here for less than a day." Onóra knew that the mad had to be talking about one of three people. One of the brothers got up and went to the opening.

"Are you Varden?" She had to know before she revealed any information. The silence grew thick.

" _Onóra, where are you?"_ She heard Eragon and that startled her.

" _I'm in the caves; the farthest one from the path. There are three men; they thought I was a spy for Galbatorix."_ She kept her cool.

"Someone's coming." The brother came back from the opening.

" _Onóra, I'm coming in."_ This time the voice was Eirwen.

"Wrong. They're already here. I told you, you didn't know who you were dealing with." Onóra stood up.

"Sit down!" The leader struck her with the back of his hand. There came a loud roar just as she stumbled backwards.

"Onóra!" Murtagh came flying off Eirwen's back and ran to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." She could feel something warm running down her cheek.

"Let me." He took a piece of cloth from his bag and wiped away the blood. The connection grew stronger; both could feel that. "Which one of the stupid brothers struck her!?" He turned and looked at the men. "I always knew three were all brawn and no brain."

"You know these three?" Onóra watched Murtagh. There was a feeling she couldn't explain.

"Yes, they're Varden." He looked back at her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little confused." She made her way to Eirwen. "I'm sorry, Eirwen, I shouldn't have sent you away." Eirwen nudged her to let her know that it was okay.

"We're looking for Brom. He sent us on a mission and when we returned they said he had come here." The leader watched Onóra and the dragon.

"The eggs?" Onóra looked at the men. They nodded. "Did you get them?"\

"It wasn't easy, but yes, we got them." The leader handed her the satchel.

"Red and green." Onóra sat them on the ground and studied them. "Murtagh, this one belongs to you." She held the green egg out.

"Are you sure?" He took the egg. It felt cold. Just then Brom, Eragon, and Arya came running into the cave. They stopped when they noticed what Murtagh was holding.

"I see you three managed to get the eggs away from Galbatorix." Brom said. "Onóra, are you alright?" He noticed the cut on her cheek.

"I'm fine, Brom. It was all just a misunderstanding." She smiled.

"Yeah, but if you ever strike her again…!" Murtagh got in the leader's face. Everyone went silent; they'd never seen Murtagh so angry before (not even when the Varden "arrested" him).

" _Brother?"_ Onóra said as Eragon pulled her into a hug.

" _Are you truly alright, Onóra?"_ Eragon silently asked; he pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"I'm fine, Brother." Onóra smiled. So far only they knew about the fact that they could communicate telepathically. _"Should we tell Brom about this?"_ She asked.

" _And Oromis."_ Eragon replied.

"Brother?" The three men looked at Onóra and Eragon.

"She is a dragon rider and therefore a sister." Eragon said. It still wasn't something that needed to be known yet; if word got to Galbatorix about the relationship between Onóra, Brom, and himself there was no telling what might happen.

"So if Murtagh is really a dragon rider, that would make him our brother." Onóra added. She know what Eragon was thinking. These men had kidnapped her so she had no reason to trust them. She was starting to regret handing Murtagh that egg in front of them, even though it was the wrong one.

"Onóra, your mother is worried about you. We should return home." Arya spoke up. Onóra slung the satchel over her shoulder and they headed toward the opening.

"You three wait here until we return. We'll travel back together." Brom said before following the others. Murtagh placed the egg back in the satchel with the other one. "I'll take the horses; the four of you can fly on ahead." Brom said when they reached the bottom of the mountain. Murtagh climbed up behind Onóra and Arya went with Eragon. They stayed above Brom; none of them really trusting the three men in the cave.

"Why did you give me the green egg?" Murtagh asked after a while.

"I didn't trust them to know your true egg, just as Eragon didn't trust them to know the truth about me really being his sister."

"So my egg is in the satchel?" Murtagh still couldn't believe that he was a dragon rider.

"The red one is yours. The green one belongs to Arya." Onóra knew who the other dragon rider was as soon as she touched the egg. She didn't dare mention that her right forearm had burned when she touched the red egg.

"What's going on between you and Eragon?" Murtagh had noticed that something had happened.

"It's hard to explain." Onóra wasn't even sure why she could hear Eragon and communicate with him like she can with Eirwen. She leaned back against him. "Why didn't you come?"

"I got to thinking about the soulmate mark and what that meant." He pulled her in tighter. "I didn't think that the daughter of Brom could be interested in the son of Morzan."

"You knew who my father was?" She tensed.

"Not until I returned to the Varden last time; when I heard Brom talking to Eragon about Azura." He explained. They landed just a little ways from the castle.

"Here." Onóra handed Murtagh the red egg. "Arya, this belongs to you." She handed the satchel over to Arya and then climbed back up onto Eirwen.

"Where are you going?" Brom asked.

"To spend the night at Oromis' place. Tell Mother that I'm alright and that I'm still respecting her wishes." Eirwen took off for Oromis' house.

"Onóra, it's time you return home." Onóra was standing next to Eirwen when Oromis came out of the house. "It's been two days; you can't avoid them forever. They're leaving tomorrow; it's time Brom, Eragon, and Murtagh return to the Varden. More than obeying your mother's wishes, you need to remain here. Arya is going to need training before she's ready to rejoin the Varden as a dragon rider."

"Eragon can train her." Onóra understood what he was saying but that didn't mean she liked it.

"You know things that he doesn't; you need to stay here with Arya until she's ready to rejoin the Varden." Oromis repeated. Onóra nodded; resigned to agree with him.

"Alright, I know. I'll head home tonight." She headed into the woods. There was so much going on in her head that she couldn't seem to figure anything out.

"Do you think Oromis told her that you're leaving tomorrow?" Lady Amelia was talking with Brom.

"I'm sure he has. Amelia, don't let the past keep you from letting her become the woman she is destined to become." He turned to face her.

"You don't understand, Brom." Amelia turned her back to him.

"Maybe not, but the father in me wants both Eragon and Onóra as far from all of this as possible. The warrior in me knows that there will never be peace in Algaesia without their help. I sent you here because, 20 years ago, this was a safe place. If we don't stop Galbatorix now, no place will be safe." He tried to reason with her.

"Stop him without my daughter!" She spun to face him, fear and anger clear in her eyes.

"I wish we could. I wish that we didn't need the four young dragon riders, but we do. We need them because we need the dragons. There's no way to defeat him without them." Brom knew and understood the pain and fear Amelia was feeling, because he felt it too.

"Find another way!"

"There is no other way, Amelia. If there were then Galbatorix would already be dead. If Onóra joins the Varden – when she joins – I will not only have one, but two children putting their lives at risk. You worry about one but I worry about two." He left after that; he knew that she wasn't going to give in and change her mind.

"Wait! What do mean 'when'?" Amelia stopped him in the hall.

"You know she won't always respect your wishes. She will join the Varden one day and I hope it will be with your blessing." This time when he walked away, she didn't stop him. He knew she'd given her something to think about.

"Onóra?" Murtagh had watched her approach the castle but she had settled in the open field.

"What is it, Murtagh?" She continued to look at the stars.

"I need to tell you something." He paused. "I can hear Eirwen's thoughts when she wants me to."

"What?" She looked at Eirwen who nodded. She stood up and faced Murtagh.

"I foundn out the other day after you were kidnapped." He stepped closer.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" She asked.

"First thing in the morning." He stepped closer again.

"I wish I could go with you, but I can't. Oromis is right, I need to stay here with Arya when her egg hatches. The day is coming when my mother can't hold me back any longer." He ran a thumb gently across the cut on her cheek.

"I wish that you could come with us, too. That way at least I could see you every day and know that you're alright." He ran his thumb over her lips and did something he's been wanting to do for a long time. He kissed her. The moment their lips touched, everything else was forgotten. Onóra pulled herself tighter against him as she lost all senses to his touch. The kiss didn't last long enough for Onóra, because as suddenly as it happened it ended. Murtagh remembered the soulmate mark.

"Murtagh?" He turned his back one her and walked into the castle without a word.

The next morning, Arya, Amelia, and Onóra headed out to say their goodbyes. The scene was all too familiar for Amelia and Brom. "Onóra, listen to your mother. I know it's hard right now but you will know when it's time for you to join us." Brom hugged his daughter.

"Take care, Brom." Onóra hated to see her father leave.

"We'll be seeing you soon, Onóra." Eragon approached them. Brom made his way to Arya while Murtagh and Amelia stood awkwardly beside each other.

"Just when I found you both… Take care, brother. I'll be seeing you." The brother and sister hugged before moving to the last and hardest good-byes.

"This is all too familiar, Brom." Amelia and Brom stood face to face.

"Yes, but I promise that if I survive this and we defeat Galbatorix, I will come home to you." He kissed her forehead before pulling her into his arms.

"Promise me something else: that when Onóra joins the Varden, you'll protect her; that she'll survive." Amelia said.

"I promise." He held her tighter.

"I'll be seeing you, Eragon." Arya said as they stood facing each other. "When we're ready, my dragon and I will rejoin the Varden."

"When you do, make sure you bring Onóra and Eirwen with you. We need them just as much as we need you." Eragon wasn't saying what he really wanted to say.

"I'll try." Arya hugged him, an unspoken acknowledgement of feelings between them.

"Goodbye, Onóra." Murtagh extended his hand to her. Disappointed, she shook it. "We'll always be friends. That's the best we'll ever be."

"Sure." Onóra responded, her voice straining from fighting back the tears. As soon as he kissed her last night, she knew the truth. "Goodbye, Murtagh, take care of that egg." He nodded and then the six said their final goodbyes. The women watched as the men headed into the distance. "Friends? You are my soulmate, Murtagh." Onóra whispered when the men disappeared from sight.

" _Onóra?"_ Eirwen saw the look in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Roughly six months later_

"You've been hanging around Nasuada a lot lately." Eragon mentioned when Murtagh came into the room.

"So?" Murtagh shrugged his shoulders. He rolled up his sleeves revealing the soulmate mark on his right forearm.

"She's not the other half of that." Eragon pointed at the mark.

"Neither is Onóra, so what's your point?" He spat.

"They're heading this way. You don't know for sure, there's no way to know since the ones who've bared the mark before aren't around to explain it."

"What do you mean 'they're heading the way'?" Murtagh asked when Brom walked into the room.

"Onóra, Eirwen, Arya, and Fírnen are on their way here. They should be here in a few days." Eragon explained. The rest of the Varden were still unaware of the remaining two dragon riders.

"The Varden will be in for a surprise." Brom smiled. "Do you know if Onóra has been given permission to come or if she's finally refusing to obey her mother's wish?"

"I don't know. She didn't mention it and I didn't ask." Eragon replied. "This connection I have to her is helpful." He smirked.

"What are we going to do about the three brothers? Onóra still doesn't trust them." Brom mentioned.

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Eragon replied; he wasn't sure he trusted them either. He noticed that Murtagh had been quiet.

"How much further to Surda?" Onóra asked as they were sitting around a fire.

"We should be there some time tomorrow." Arya said. "I still can't believe your mother finally gave in."

"She said that Brom had been right. She realized it when she would watch us train with Oromis and Glaedr. She said that Brom had known that one day I would join the Varden so instead of forcing me to choose, she gave me permission."

"Are you going to show the mark to Murtagh?" Onóra's soulmate mark was almost complete. Both dragons were there but she knew that they weren't completely finished yet.

"What's the point? It will take a miracle for him to realize the truth. I fear that showing it to him will only cause more pain." She wasn't sure why Murtagh kept her at a distance; that kiss had made her want him more along with making her aware of the fact that he is, in fact, her soulmate. He is the man she loves, but now she didn't know how to reach him.

"I don't understand him either, Onóra. The only thing I can tell you is to give him time. Let him figure it out." Arya tried to comfort her friend.

"So what about you and Eragon?" Onóra changed the subject.

"We're friends, nothing more." Arya blushed a little.

"Right." Onóra rolled her eyes. They settled in for the night. _"Eragon, we'll should be there some time tomorrow."_

" _Alright, we'll be waiting for you."_ Onóra fell fast asleep after his reply.

"They'll be here sometime today, Brom." Eragon greeted him before training. Murtagh walked in with Nasuada.

"It's about time you showed up, Murtagh." Brom didn't sound pleased at all. Brom had been waiting on Murtagh for over an hour. They were supposed to do some individual training before Eragon and Saphira joined them.

"I lost track of time, Brom." Murtagh replied. He was a little annoyed with Eragon and Brom.

"Let's just get started. We're expecting company." Eragon stepped in. He was getting a little tired of Murtagh's attitude. "Not to mention we have an announcement to make before they get here."

"What announcement?" Nasuada asked. "As leader of the Varden, I need to know what's going on. I do not need surprises, Eragon."

"It's a good surprise though." Eragon teased.

"Not for everyone." Murtagh muttered under his breath.

"There are two more dragon riders joining us." Brom ignored Murtagh's comment. "They should arrive some time later today."

" _Eragon, we're going to be a little later than planned. We've run into a little bit of a problem."_ Onóra's voice entered his mind.

" _What problem?"_ Eragon responded.

"Eragon, what's wrong?" Brom could feel the tension coming from his son.

"They've run into a problem." Eragon replied.

"What problem?" Murtagh asked, panic starting to set in.

" _Onóra, what problem?"_ Eragon repeated his question.

" _Ra'zac. A lot of them."_ Onóra sounded stressed and little panicked.

" _Where are you?"_ Eragon became anxious. Brom sensed this too.

"What's going on?" Nasuada was irritated and confused.

"Ra'zac." Eragon was still waiting for Onóra's reply.

" _We're trying to lose them and lead them away from Surda."_ Onóra replied.

"Eragon, what's going on?" Angela, the fortuneteller, arrived. She had sensed a disturbance in Eragon. "The other two dragon riders are in trouble. They're heading toward Farthen Dur, leading the Ra'zac away from Surda."

"What are we waiting for?" Murtagh was the first to react.

" _Eragon, don't come. Stay where you are, all of you."_ He was having a hard time hearing her because of Murtagh's talking.

"Murtagh, shut up!" Eragon glared at him. _"Onóra, what's going on?"_

" _Don't come, it was a trap. We're fine, we've taken care of the problem and we're on our way to Surda."_ She sounded weak.

"They've managed to take care of it and are on their way." Eragon relayed the information.

"Eragon, what it is?" Brom noticed the look on his face.

"She sounded weak." He looked at his father.

"I'll make the announcement." Nasuada said and left the room. Angela went with her.

"What do you mean?" Brom asked, really starting to panic now.

"She said that they were fine but she sounded really weak. The connection is weaker too." Eragon said and then made his way outside to watch for Onóra and Arya.

"It's right over that ridge, Onóra." Arya said. Onóra had taken a hit from one of the Ra'zac's tail; not to mention a few Urgals still loyal to Galbatorix had shown up.

"Good, I'm losing a lot of blood." She replied. She'd been hit by an Urgal's arrow and spear. Neither had done a lot of damage, but she was bleeding out fast.

"Hang in there, Onóra. Can you communicate with Eragon?" Arya asked, trying to keep her awake.

"I don't have the strength." Communicating with Eragon had also drained her strength but it had been necessary.

" _Murtagh, can you hear me?"_ Eirwen tried to contact Murtagh.

" _What is it, Eirwen?"_ He sounded slightly annoyed.

" _Don't use that tone with me, boy!"_ She snarled. _"Tell Eragon that Onóra is going to need medical help as soon as we get there."_

" _Can't she tell him herself?"_ Murtagh was a little jealous that Onóra could communicate with Eragon and not with him.

" _Oh, forget it! She was right."_ Eirwen was sick of his attitude.

" _Right about what, Eirwen?"_ He asked even though he doubted her would get an answer.

" _That it would take a miracle for you to see the truth."_ Her voice came softly a few minutes later.

"I can see Eragon and Saphira in the field, Onóra." Arya said as they neared the town.

"Come on, Saphira!" Eragon climbed on her back and they took off to meet the four. They reached Onóra just as she lost her grip. He managed to catch her but Eirwen was heading for the ground. Out of nowhere, Thorn came up and slowed the dragon's speed and cushioned her fall.

"Now if only his rider was like that." Arya commented. They landed there and Eragon assessed Onóra's wounds.

"What happened exactly?" He looked at Arya.

"She was hit with a Ra'zac's tail and Urgals came out of nowhere. They were still loyal to Galbatorix. She was hit with an arrow and a spear." Arya replied as she cradled Onóra's head in her lap.

"Waisse heill!" Eragon used magic to heal her.

"Eragon?" She opened her eyes as her strength came back.

"Good, you're back. I'd hate for Brom to have seen you like that." Eragon smiled at her.

"Eirwen?" Onóra sat up slowly.

"Oh she's find. She's been trying to apologize to Thorn about landing on him… well, I think that's what she's been doing." Arya replied.

"Well, I think the Varden is waiting for your arrival. I think, however, we should get you cleaned up before meeting everyone." Eragon noted that Onóra's clothing was torn and bloody.

"Probably a good idea." Onóra agreed. They headed to the house Eragon was living in and Angela was already waiting with two dresses.

"It is good to see you again, Arya." Angela greeted her. "And you must be Onóra." She handed one of the dresses to Onóra.

"You two can get changed, I'll be outside when you're ready." Eragon stepped outside where he was met by Brom.

"I see Thorn has ignored Murtagh's attitude regarding Onóra and Eirwen." Brom noted the sudden closeness of the red and white dragons.

"Now if only his rider would…" Eragon stopped mid-sentence when he saw Onóra and Arya walk out of the house.

"Shall we?" Arya said. Her dress was green and gold. It was styled in traditional Elven nobility.

"Let's get this over with, I feel like I could sleep for days." Onóra spoke up. Her dress was long-sleeved and red with white trim. "Angela left to assemble everyone." Brom held out his arm to Onóra who gladly accepted it. Eragon did the same to Arya.

"Arya, it's good to have you back." Nasuada was standing with Murtagh. She didn't acknowledge Onóra standing next to Brom.

" _Snooty isn't she?"_ Onóra had to try really hard not to smirk at Eirwen's comment.

"Onóra, what's wrong?" Brom spotted her outside with the dragons. "You should be with everyone else."

"It's hard enough knowing that I have to train with him. He hasn't said a word to me all night and he said we'd be friends." She looked at Eirwen and then at Thorn. "It seems so much easier for them."

"Murtagh is an idiot, Onóra." Bronm commented. It was true, Murtagh was being an idiot about the whole thing.

"That may be so, but…" She rolled up the right sleeve to reveal the almost-completed soulmate mark. "He may be an idiot but that doesn't change anything." She lowered the sleeve when she heard someone coming.

"Murtagh, where are we going?" Nasuada's voice was heard. Onóra's hands clenched into fists.

"Come on, you don't want to see this." Brom whispered. Onóra wanted to move but her feet were frozen in place. Murtagh and Nasuada's silhouettes were in clear view. Onóra could tell that they were facing each other. She watched every painful moment, unable to turn away. She watched as Murtagh kissed Nasuada.

" _Onóra, let's get out of here."_ Eirwen tried to get her to break focus.

"Onóra, get away from here, please." Brom pushed her towards Eirwen. She finally snapped out of it and climbed onto Eirwen. A very loud, very angry roar erupted from the dragon before she took flight.

" _Way to go, Murtagh. If you and I weren't bonded, I'd eat you."_ Thorn glared at his rider.

"What happened?" Eragon and Arya came running out. _"Onóra, what happened?"_

" _Leave me alone!"_ She was so hurt and angry that Eragon could sense her anger even from where he stood.

" _Onóra, what happened?"_ Eragon repeated. He noticed Murtagh and Nasuada standing in the distance.

" _Eragon, take it easy…"_ Saphira could feel the anger coming from her rider.

" _I hate him. I hate him! I never want to see his face again!"_ Eragon could feel his sister letting the pain take over.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Onóra, what are you doing?"_ Eirwen asked. They had landed near a stream a little ways from the town.

"I want it off!" She was trying to scrape the mark off her arm; blood was dripping onto the rocks.

"It won't come off, Onóra." Oromis emerged from the woods with his dragon Glaedr.

"I don't care, Oromis. It's too painful." They heard rustling in the trees and Onóra drew her sword.

"Whoa! Who are you two?" A man emerged; he looked a lot like Eragon. Four more emerged; two on each side. They gawked at the dragons.

"Who are you?" Oromis asked; he wanted to know if they were friend or foe.

"I'm Roran; we're with the Varden." Onóra lowered her sword.

"I'm Onóra and that's my dragon, Eirwen." She nodded at the white dragon. "This is Oromis and his dragon, Glaedr."

"We were on our way to the Varden." Oromis added.

"I just came from there… right now, I'm not in the mood to deal with someone there." Onóra sounded bitter.

"Onóra, he's an idiot." Oromis sounded like Brom.

"Is that in some book somewhere? Brom said the same thing." She rolled her eyes. "But since there's a lot more at stake than my personal feelings for Murtagh, I guess I should head back."

"How long have you been with the Varden?" Roran asked Onóra as they made their way to Eragon's house.

"Today. Arya and I have only been here for a few hours."

"So, Arya's back? Eragon must be happy." Roran said. Onóra smiled. "What's with you and Murtagh?"

"It's complicated and more of a headache than it's worth. Besides, it's irrelevant right now."

"Onóra, soulmates are never irrelevant." Omoris replied, earning him a glare from the woman he helped raise and thought of as a daughter.

"How do you know Eragon?" Roran changed the subject.

"We'd better wait until we get there for that answer." Onóra didn't want to explain anything right now. _"Eragon, you better tell Murtagh not to come near me for a while unless he has to."_ She was still fuming a little.

" _Alright, Brom's ready to kill him but he's not going to. When are you coming back?"_ Eragon asked.

" _We're nearing the field now."_ She smiled. _"In fact, if you turn around, you'll see us."_

" _I see you've got company."_ Eragon turned and noticed two dragons flying over a group of seven.

" _Murtagh, you'd better scat before we get there."_ Eirwen stated when she could see him standing near Thorn. _"Where's your girlfriend?"_

" _Nasuada? She's not my girlfriend."_ He replied.

" _Could have fooled me."_ Eirwen wasn't convinced.

" _That kiss didn't mean anything."_ Murtagh defended his actions. The kiss had been a dare and he hadn't enjoyed it at all. He wouldn't have gone through with it if he had known Onóra was right there.

" _Yeah, well trying telling that to Onóra."_ Eirwen snapped. Murtagh was kicking himself; he should not have gone through with the dare. He felt horrible but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Welcome back, cousin!" Eragon hugged Roran when the group joined them.

" _Cousin?"_ Onóra questioned silently.

" _He didn't mention it?"_ Eragon hugged her next.

" _No, but then I didn't mention that you're my brother."_ She smirked. "I thought I told you to tell Murtagh to make sure he doesn't come near me unless he has to?" She noticed Murtagh still standing next to Thorn.

"I didn't listen, not did I listen to Eirwen." Murtagh answered.

"Young people." Oromis muttered. "Where should I lay my head?"

"I'll show you, old friend." Brom teased. They headed to a nearby house.

"Okay, I'm going to re-ask my question from earlier." Roran looked at Onóra. "How do you know Eragon?"

"Well, cousin, it's simple." Onóra raised an eyebrow at his choice of words.

"Try anything but 'simple', Eragon." Murtagh said.

"As much as I hate to admit it right now, Murtagh is right. Up until about six months ago I only knew Eragon through Arya's stories or through news about the Varden. Then one day, he and Murtagh show up in Du Weldenvarden. Next thing I know, Brom's there and my mother almost freaks out." Onóra began.

"Exaggerating there a little, Onóra?" Brom came back out to join them.

"I've spent 15 years reading my mother… you hadn't seen her in 20. She was freaking out a little; you just didn't know the signs. She says 'hello' by the way."

"I'm still waiting on the complicated part." Roran said. He looked between Eragon, Onóra, and Brom.

" _Is it really safe to be saying this? Not that I'm saying he can't be trusted, but what if the wrong person hears?"_ Onóra looked at Eragon.

" _Good point. I hadn't thought about that."_ Eragon thought for a moment.

"Would you two knock it off?" Murtagh knew what was going on.

" _I think he's jealous, sister."_ Eragon looked at Murtagh.

" _If he is, he's got a strange way of showing it."_ Onóra snorted and shook her head.

" _He says it didn't mean anything."_ Eirwen added.

" _Of course he does."_ Onóra remarked sarcastically and rolled her eyes at Eirwen.

"Okay, you two, could you included the rest of us now?" Brom spoke up.

"I'm not in that conversation." Eragon replied.

"Can't I have a few words with my dragon?" Onóra said and looked indifferently at Brom.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about or am I just going to have to guess?" Roran was beyond confused.

"Just guess, Roran, it'll keep you on your toes." Murtagh answered, he was clearly irritated.

"What is your problem?" Onóra was trying to remain calm but Murtagh's attitude about everything was getting on her nerves.

"Nothing. Go back to your private conversations with Eragon and forget I even exist." Murtagh turned to walk away; he was tired of masking how he really felt.

"Yeah, well, right now I wish I could forget." The tone of her voice made him stop.

"Murtagh, you need to stop all of this. What happened to the man who threatened another man because he struck her?" Brom was getting tired of the way both of them were acting.

"Brom, don't If he doesn't want to know the truth then that's his choice. He has the right to choose his own destiny, but friends don't treat each other this way. Murtagh, I'm sorry I have this connection to Eragon, but there's nothing I can do about it. I wouldn't change it for anything even if I could." This time Onóra turned to leave.

"Onóra, where are you going?" Arya asked. She knew her friend was struggling with this whole soulmate thing.

"Away from this." She turned and looked at everyone. "I won't be far, but you know I deal with things better by myself under the stars." She smiled weakly and headed away from the group. Of course, Eirwen followed.

"Thorn, where are you going?" Murtagh asked as he noticed his dragon follow Onóra and Eirwen.

" _You may choose not to see it, but I can't deny that Eirwen is my mate. Onóra's pain is Eirwen's pain and Eirwen's pain is my pain."_ Thorn looked back at Murtagh and then continued on his way. Everyone else headed to their respective houses. Roran had to be content with only part of the story for now. Murtagh stood and watched the two dragons and Onóra.

" _Thorn wants to know if it is alright for him to be here."_ Eirwen nudged her rider.

"Of course, Thorn." Onóra looked at the red dragon and smiled. "Can I not hear you the way Murtagh can hear Eirwen?" Thorn shook his head and then said something to Eirwen.

" _He thinks that maybe when he's stronger, older, that connection might happen."_ Eirwen explained.

"Makes sense." Onóra sighed. Thorn nudged her with his head. "Your rider's an idiot, you know that?" He nodded and then nudged her again. She placed her right hand on his nose and as soon as she did, the mark on her arm burned.

" _Onóra, what's wrong?"_ Eirwen asked. She was a little worried though she had a feeling she knew what was happening. Onóra rolled up the bloody sleeve and saw that the mark was complete. Her hand clenched into a tight fist and she fell to her knees because the pain was too much. She tried not to cry out in pain but it didn't work.

"Ahhhh!" The mark was burning; the whole mark felt like it was on fire.

" _Onóra, what's wrong?"_ Eragon's panicked voice broke through the pain.

" _Nothing. I'm alright. I'll tell you tomorrow, Eragon, I promise."_ Onóra replied as the pain started to subside.

" _Murtagh wants to know if you're alright."_ Eirwen nudged her rider.

"I'm fine. It's best if he doesn't know." She was still on her knees. Thorn nudged her and she looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Thorn." She hugged him by wrapping her arms around his muzzle.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here sit the last of the dragon riders." Oromis said as they (Brom, Eragon, Murtagh, Arya, Onóra, and himself) sat around a camp fire a couple weeks after Onóra and Arya's arrival at the Varden.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

"You four have the last dragons. There were only four eggs left. Galbatorix only had two in his possession, though he tried to get the third. We see how well that worked out." They laughed.

"He never knew about the white egg?" Arya asked.

"No, I found the egg and sent it to Du Waldenvarden. It was cloaked in magic and hidden until the right person, Oromis, came along and knew how to reveal it." Brom answered. "The truth is, no one but myself and Oromis knew of its existence."

" _Eirwen, you are a direct descendent of the dragon, Umaroth. The only surviving descendent, in fact."_ Glaedr looked at the white dragon.

" _Wow! Really?"_ Eirwen replied. Onóra looked at her.

"Wow, what, Eirwen?" Onóra watched her dragon closely.

" _I'm a descendent of Umaroth."_ Eirwen replied. Onóra's eyes grew wide.

"What?" Arya and Eragon asked when the noticed Onóra's facial expression.

"Eirwen is a descendent of Umaroth?" Onóra looked at Ormois and Brom.

"The only surviving, direct descendent. Umaroth was her grandsire." Oromis nodded his head.

"Finding the egg where I did makes sense now." Brom hadn't known this fact. He looked at Oromis. "I found it near the Rock of Kuthian."

"The Rock of Kuthian?" Murtagh asked. Oromis explained that Umaroth's eldunari, his dragon heart of hearts, is hidden in the Rock of Kuthian. He then explained that story about Umaroth and his rider. Oromis and Brom shared stories and legends for a couple more hours before everyone decided to call it a night.

"Murtagh, you and Thorn are ready for your scouting mission?" Brom asked.

"Yes, Sir." Murtagh replied. The tension between the two wasn't as bad anymore now that Murtagh wasn't acting like an idiot. "Onóra, can I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course." She stood between Eirwen and Thorn.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted when you first arrived. I was an idiot. I was a jerk to you and to Nasuada. I've made my peace with her and now I need to make it with you." He reached for her right hand, but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, too. Things haven't been easy for either one of us. Have a safe mission, alright?" She started to walk away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"Onóra, I can't shake this connection I feel." He held her face in his hands. "I can't explain it and I'm sick of trying to deny it." He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back slightly.

"I'm sorry. I can explain the connection but you choose not to believe it. When you decide to listen to the truth, I'll be here. For now, however, you're right, it's best if we remain friends." She kissed him on the cheek and then walked away with a broken, heavy heart.

"Murtagh's been captured!" A scout came galloping up to Eragon.

"What!?" Nasuada asked. "How?"

"The scouting mission those brothers planned was a trap." The man huffed, trying to catch his breath. "Apparently, some of Galbatorix's men ambushed them. They threatened to kill Thorn unless Murtagh agreed to go with them."

"How do you know all this?" Eragon was suspicious.

"There were Urgals following the group; Roran sent them. I met them on the way back." The scout replied.

"I knew those brothers couldn't be trusted." Onóra said angrily. Everyone looked at her. "This is a loss we can't afford, but a loss we must deal with. We still have four dragon riders. We still have people depending on us. We still have Galbatorix's tyranny to crush!"

"I didn't trust them, that's why I sent some Urgals to follow them." Roran stepped up.

"Onóra's right; this is a grave loss but we cannot let it defeat us. Unfortunately, we now face the fact that we must fight against our brother; a man who knows our strategies." Eragon sighed. A crowd had gathered by this time and everyone knew what had to be done.

"Send word to the Varden: if they don't surrender now, they will all be crushed." Galbatorix commanded. His messenger nodded and then made a hasty exit.

"Oromis and Glaedr will be difficult to defeat, my Lord." Murtagh said. "As will Eragon and Saphira."

"Yes, but I have my ways of seeing to it that my will is completed. It was a tragedy that the eggs fell into the hands of the Varden but now I have you and your dragon. With my help, three dragon riders won't be too much trouble."

"Four, my Lord." One of the brothers stepped forward. "They have four dragon riders, my Lord."

"How is that possible!?" Galbatorix shouted. He looked at Murtagh.

"Apparently, Brom discovered the egg and, before the Fall, he cloaked it with magic to hide it. It found its rider two years ago." Murtagh answered.

"A young rider will not matter. The Varden will be crushed." Galbatorix waved his hand and the throne room cleared out.

"You were going to keep the white dragon a secret from him, weren't you?" The eldest brother confronted Murtagh. "Just remember who you serve now."

"Not by choice." Murtagh muttered under his breath. If the brothers hear it, they didn't acknowledge it. _"Are you alright, Thorn?"_

" _I'm fine. Murtagh, you know that our friends will die; they might die."_ Murtagh knew who "they" were; Thorn was referring to Onóra and Eirwen.

" _Yes, if they die it won't be at my hands. I can't have her blood on my hands."_ He replied as he headed to the training field to meet Thorn.

"It's been a few days since Galbatorix's message." Nasuada said. The dragon riders, Brom, and Roran were standing around a map. "Sadly, the time has come to face Murtagh."

"Traitor." Roran hissed.

"Don't go there, Roran." Onóra hissed back. "A rider will do anything to protect their dragon. He had no choice."

" _He didn't mean it, sister."_ Eragon said.

"Oh, he meant it, Eragon. I will not stand and listen to this. If you want to voice your belief that Murtagh betrayed us, do not do it in my presence!" She was furious. She couldn't help it; she had to defend Murtagh no matter what.

"When you first arrived the two of you couldn't stand to be in the same room together and now you're defending him?" Roran replied.

"Both of you, stop it!" Eragon slammed his fist on the table, causing everyone to jump. "We do not have time for the two of you to start fighting." He took a deep breath. "Roran, Onóra is right; we riders will do anything to protect our dragons. We would do anything to protect them because our lives become meaningless without them."

"And if we don't protect them, we have to live with that regret for the rest of our lives. Murtagh did what he has to do to protect Thorn. He didn't have a choice." Brom added, the tone in his voice made sure no one questioned it.

"Roran, it's time you know the truth." Eragon pulled his cousin aside after the meeting finished. "Onóra, I would like you here for this."

"Of course." She stood next to him.

"What's going on?" Roran looked between Onóra and Eragon.

" _It's now or never, brother. Maybe if he knows the truth he might see things a little differently."_ Onóra encouraged her brother.

"Roran, Onóra is my sister." They waited for his reaction. "She's my half-sister. Our father is Brom."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Roran had his suspicions, so this wasn't a complete surprise.

"It's not common knowledge. We can't risk Galbatorix finding out. There's one more thing he must never know." Eragon started.

"No." Onóra stopped him.

" _What if someone tries to kill him? What then? Especially if you try to protect him?"_ Eragon was right.

"Fine, even if it means breaking my heart even more." She gave in. She rolled up her right sleeve and Eragon explained what the mark meant.

"It's rare. According to Oromis and Brom, this mark has only appeared once before but a long time ago. Murtagh has the same mark but his isn't complete yet. The tips of Thorn's wings have turned white just as Eirwen's have turned red. The mated bond between those two dragons is stronger than Fírnen and Saphira; the only bond stronger is that with their respective rider." Eragon explained. Onóra only nodded.

"That's why you defend him?" Roran looked at Onóra.

"Yes, that's why I defend him. I can't not defend him." She replied.

"If he is your soulmate, then why isn't his mark complete?"

"We think it's because he refuses to believe it." Eragon answered for her.

"If he dies?" Roran asked.

"I die." She looked at Eragon. "If Murtagh dies, then Thorn dies. Eirwen and I won't have reason left to live." Eragon understood this.

"So, regardless of the fact that he fights for Galbatorix, we shouldn't kill him?" Roran took a deep breath.

"Even if she wasn't so connected to him, you don't want to have to live with the sound of a dying dragon." Brom was eavesdropping and now entered the conversation. "Onóra, I promised your mother that you'd survive all of this. Don't make me break my word."

"You know the risks, Brom, you shouldn't have promised her that." She joked a little but the statement was still true. "Let's all get some rest… tomorrow we fight; tomorrow we live or die." They stood silently for a moment as the gravity of the situation hit them.

"They're coming, Murtagh." A scout rode up to where Murtagh and Thorn were: on a cliff above the field.

"Get ready!" His voice carried to the men below and they started their march forward. Murtagh watched the field and could see the Varden moving in. He looked for the dragons and spotted them flying about the trees. _"I'm sorry, Onóra."_ His heart was burdened.

"On your command, Sire." The scout said. Murtagh waited for the right moment and then gave the signal.

"Heads up!" The men shouted as the four dragon riders hovered over the opening. Arrows started flying up but the four were able to dodge them easily. Murtagh noticed that Arya and Eragon stayed together on one edge of the field, while Oromis and Onóra were on the other.

"Oromis!" Murtgah was busy fighting some Urgals when he heard the cry. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Glaedr and Oromis hit the ground; the sky was filled with Glaedr's dying cry.

"One down!" Murtagh heard some of his men say; hope of victory in their voices.

"No!" Her voice shot through him like a knife. His eyes fixed on the struggle to protect Brom and the fallen dragon and rider. "Ahhhh!" Her scream nearly paralyzed him. He turned from his fight just in time to see Eirwen crash motionless on the ground.

"Onóra!" Eragon's connection to his sister was gone; there wasn't even the weakest of signals.

"Our fight is here, Eragon." Arya replied. She had seen the flash of white hit the ground near Oromis and Glaedr. "There's not much you can do for her except keep fighting."

"Pull back!" Nasuada hated to admit defeat but the Varden were losing too many warriors. Losing Onóra had been the breaking point; she knew they wouldn't stand a chance if they lost Eragon or Arya too.

"We need to give them cover." Arya said. She and Eragon moved into position. They managed to give the Varden the chance to flee without the threat of being followed. They soon moved back as well and shouts of victory filled the air.

"Where's Brom? Where's Roran and his men?" Eragon asked when they were safe.

"They were with the fallen dragon riders." One of Roran's men replied. "Roran ordered me to fall back because of my injuries." His arm was severely injured and blood was still soaking his armor. Eragon nodded and the man fell back into line with the other wounded.

"We can't risk returning to the field yet, Eragon." Arya laid a hand on his arm to stop him.

"How is she, Brom?" Roran asked. Brom was kneeling beside Onóra's body.

"She's barely alive; if she doesn't get help immediately…" He choked. She had fallen protecting him. Roran and his men had come to his aide after he was wounded trying to protect the fallen dragon riders. His men stood in a protective circle even now as they watched Galbatorix's men disappear into the woods opposite them. "Without Eragon…"

"Look!" One of the men pointed to the sky. Everyone looked up and noticed Murtagh and Thorn approaching the field. He landed a few yards away from them and approached slowly.

"Let them through." Brom commanded when the protective circle grew tighter. The men looked at him and then at Roran who only nodded in agreement.

"Brom… is she…?" Murtagh asked when he reached them. He looked down at Onóra's bloody body. He fell to his knees beside her as Thorn nudged Eirwen.

"She needs healing now if there's any chance that she'll live." Brom replied; grief very evident in his voice. Murtagh gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to a nearby stream. He washed the blood from her right forearm and at first his heart sank. Her soulmate mark was complete, and, because he wasn't thinking straight, he thought that he had been right all along. As he continued wiping the blood away, he noticed that the red dragon on her arm was the exact same on his.

" _If he doesn't want to know the truth…"_ Onóra's voice echoed in his head. Truth? The truth was that Onóra was his soulmate; his destiny. More than that: he was hers. _"…she has every right to deny the man. She may choose another…"_ This time Oromis' words hit him and the hope he had a minute ago faded.

"Waisse heil!" Murtagh tried. It didn't bother him that he wasn't strong enough for this magic yet, he had to try. "Waisse heil!" He repeated. He could feel his strength giving out but that wouldn't stop him.

"Murtagh, stop." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. He looked in her eyes and knew that he'd given her enough tim but she was still very weak. She rested a hand on his cheek. "You need to go…" she winced, "before Galbatorix finds you…" her hand dropped.

"Get her to Eragon!" Murtagh ordered. He kissed her forehead and held her for a few seconds more.

" _She's right, Murtagh. If Galbatorix finds you, then he can find her. She won't survive his tortures in her current condition…"_ Thorn agreed with Onóra, even though he didn't want to return to Uru'baen.

"Murtagh, if he finds you then he finds us all." Brom's words echoed Thorn's.

"Get her to Eragon." He looked at Brom. Their grief mirroring each other's.

"You know that I will take care of her." Brom answered. Murtagh finally handed her over to her father and he and Thorn took off.


	6. Chapter 6

"A glorious victory." Galbatorix stated as Murtagh stood in the throne room. "Your father would have been proud."

"They still have three dragon riders, my King." The eldest brother stated.

"You are wrong, brother." One of the other brothers spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Murtagh asked hiding the worry in his voice.

"We went on a mission last night…" The brother smiled at Murtagh.

"Was it successful?" Galbatorix questioned impatiently.

"Extremely, my King." The brother responded and as if on cue, they heard a dragon's angry roar.

" _They've captured Onóra!"_ Murtagh heard Thorn's angry voice right before the doors opened. Onóra was thrust through the doors and into the hands of the eldest brother.

"Let go of me!" She struggled against him.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Lady Onóra." He smiled and gripped tighter.

"Her dragon is outside, my King." A guard stated. Onóra watched as Galbatorix made his way to the window.

" _Is that him?"_ Eirwen's voice resounded with hatred.

" _Yes, that's Galbatorix."_ Onóra's tone mimicked her dragon's.

"A pure white dragon. What's her name?" He looked at Onóra, who only stiffened. He made his way to her and when she refused to answer, he struck her. Murtagh's hands clenched into fists as he struggled not to protect her. He couldn't risk that.

"Eirwen, my King." The eldest brother answered when Onóra wouldn't.

"Take her to the dungeon and teach her some manners. See what she'll tell you about the Varden." Galbatorix ordered. "Murtagh, take Eirwen and put her with Thorn. I want to see what she's made of." Murtagh nodded and reluctantly obeyed.

" _I'm sorry, Eirwen. I didn't know about this. Now he wants to see if you will fight with Thorn."_ Murtagh explained as he led the white dragon to the arena where Thorn was kept.

" _What are they doing to her, Murtagh?"_ Eirwen could feel her rider's pain.

" _I can't stop them with risking your lives even more."_ The turmoil of this knowledge marred his voice.

" _What is this?"_ Thorn asked as he watched Murtagh lead Eirwen into the arena.

"Galbatorix wants to see what she's made of." Murtagh replied aloud. _"I wasn't stupid enough to tell him the fact that you're mated to each other."_ He added mentally.

" _Go check on her, please."_ Eirwen didn't like not knowing what was happening to her rider.

"I can't sense her!" Eragon slammed his fists on the table in frustration.

"She's fine, Eragon. I'm sure she's fine." Arya sat next to him and tried to assure them both.

"Murtagh won't let things go too far, but if he steps in too early…" Brom was hoping that he was right about the first part.

"What?" Eragon looked at his father.

"If he steps in too early, he risks getting them both killed." Brom knew he was right about the second part.

"Come on, we have to prepare for this battle." Arya knew that the mounting rescue mission would mean a battle but they weren't going to leave Onóra any longer than necessary.

"Why did you switch?" Onóra asked the eldest brother.

"Why do you care?" He glared at her. She was wiping blood from the fresh cut about her right eye.

"Does it have anything to do with your wife?" She had noticed the wedding band. "Is it because of her death?"

"Shut up!" He spun around and struck her with his whip. "You know nothing!" He seethed.

"I know enough. I know that it wasn't the Varden who killed her. It was staged to look that way, but the truth is that the town had been attacked by Galbatorix's men."

"Liar!" This time he punched. "You're just trying to confuse me but it won't work." He hit her with the whip five more times.

"You know that the Varden protects, not destroys." She stood on shaky legs. He struck her once more before he left. She crawled into the darkened corner. Her back, arms, and legs burned and her face throbbed.

"Here's your meal!" The middle brother came up to the cell with a loaf of bread and some water. He placed it just inside the door. "I don't care if you eat or not." He spat before disappearing down the hall.

" _Eragon, if you can hear me… get me out of here."_ She felt hopeless. She hadn't been able to sense Eragon in days; not since she'd been captured and brought here. She slowly made her way towards the bread but stopped when a shadowy figure appeared.

"Galbatorix wishes to see you." It was the youngest brother; the one she really hadn't seen much of. He grabbed her arm and led her to the throne room.

"Still not talking?" Galbatorix's voice made her flinch. She could sense Murtagh standing somewhere in the room. "Maybe you need some motivation." She was pushed to the window. What she saw both horrified and angered her.

" _Eirwen, hold on."_ She turned to face Galbatorix.

" _Onóra, call on the ancients for strength and power; it's the only way to protect Eirwen."_ His voice was unexpected but welcomed.

" _Thorn?"_ She glanced at Murtagh. She could see the tension in his stance. That angered her more. She settled her glare on Galbatorix. "I call upon the power of the ancients. Lend me your strength to protect the gifts that have given to me. Lend me your power that I may protect your daughter!"

"Impossible!" Galbatorix stood in shock as Onóra's sword found its way into her hands and the chains fell away. Her wounds healed and her dragon rider mark glowed.

"Azura, my old friend." At the name of the sword, the stones and the blade started to glow. "Release my dragon!"

"As impressive as this is, I'm afraid I can't do that." Galbatorix grinned evilly.

"Fine then, I will free her." Onóra fought with the youngest brother and then leapt out of the window.

"After her!" Everyone scrambled out of the throne room.

"Back off!" Onóra stood in front of Eirwen with sword raised.

" _Onóra, this chain is making it hard to breathe."_ Onóra turned and cut through the chain that connected the collar to the ground. Then she smashed the lock that held the collar closed.

"Get her now!" The eldest brother ordered the men.

" _Eirwen, the magic is weakening. I don't know how much longer I'll last."_ She watched as the soldiers approached them. She noticed Murtagh standing in the distance and when their eyes locked she knew there was something wrong.

"Alright, we move out at dusk. We will travel at night until we get just outside Uru'baen. They cannot see us coming." Eragon said as the Varden gathered for one last strategy sesson before heading to Galbatorix's castle. "Do not kill Murtagh. He may be serving Galbatorix, but he is still one of us."

"Eragon, what is he can't be saved?" Arya asked.

"I'll deal with him if it comes to that." Brom answered before Eragon could. "Let her hate me, not you."

"Roran, you and your men are to find Onóra before anything else. Get her to us at any cost." Eragon looked at his cousin, who nodded in understanding. "We're entering the point of no return now more than ever before. Expect anything; Galbatorix will try to destroy us all."

"You should eat." Onóra was sitting in the darkened corner while the eldest brother stood at the door.

"Go away. What do you care if I live or die anyways?" She replied. "Besides, I couldn't move even if I wanted to."

"If you hadn't pulled that stunt the other day, your arm wouldn't be broken." He stated coolly. The truth was, he had thought a lot about what she had said about his wife's death. The more he thought about it the more what Onóra had said made sense. "Do you want me to get Murtagh?"

"What for? So he can stand silently over my weakened, bloody body as he tries to force me to eat?" He had already done that once before. She was starting to believe that he didn't care about her anymore.

"Eat something, please." That word snapped her from her dark thoughts. "You're going to need your strength, something is going to happen soon."

"Like I said, I couldn't move even if I wanted to." She repeated. "I won't be of much use in a fight with a broken arm and sprained ankle." She leaned her head against the wall. _"If only you could hear me, brother."_ A tear ran down her cheek.

"Eat something, Onóra." It was a different voice and she flinched. "Get up and eat something." This time he sounded like he was begging her.

"I can't, Murtagh." He hadn't seen the new round of punishment. She was thankful that the darkened corner hid her cuts and bruises from him.

"You have to." His eyes bore into hers. He had been sent to scout the area and had just gotten back.

"I can't!" She repeated. Tears stung her eyes as her bruised ribs throbbed from the movement. "Ah!" Her hand flew to her ribs in instinct as the sob escaped her lips. Tears poured down her face as she struggled against the pain.

"Galbatorix would like to see both of you immediately." A guard came up to Murtagh. "Let's go!" He entered the cell and grabbed her and forced her to stand. The sudden movement caused the pain to spread. She collapsed to her knees and found breathing difficult.

"Tell him we'll be along momentarily." Murtagh ordered. The guard did not question his tone.

"Leave me." Onóra whispered through the pain.

"What did they do to you?" He knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and pulled away from him.

"Leave me." She repeated.

"What happened?" He reached out again but she still moved away. "Waisse heil." He whispered the spell and she relaxed. She sat up, free of pain.

"Thank you, but what are you going to tell Galbatorix?" She asked. He reached out a hand and helped her stand.

"Leave that to me." He took her gently by the elbow and guided her to the throne room.

"She's healed." Galbatorix stated when the entered. "Murtagh?"

"She was of no use to us in that condition." He explained. "If I may, Sire, in light of Previous tactics not working to change her mind… perhaps I can be more persuasive."

"You have my permission to try whatever you think might work." Galbatorix replied and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"Shall I take her back to the dungeon?" The middle brother asked.

"That won't be necessary." Murtagh said as he escorted Onóra to his chamber.

"What now?" She backed against a wall.

"First, a bath." Murtagh smiled a little. He motioned for her to follow him. He led her to a wash tub full of hot water. "There are clean garments on the stool when you are done." He left her alone. She looked around, still very cautois about the whole thing.

"Now what?" She stood next to the fireplace after her bath.

"Come sit." He replied. He was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. "Eat something." She sat, hesitantly, beside him. "Onóra, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know. It's just that I've been on edge ever since…" Her eyes grew distant as she stared into the fire. She jumped at his touch.

"What else did they do to you while I was away?" He watched her eyes flicker close and tears stream down her face.

"Nothing that can be healed with magic." She stood up and leaned against the mantel with her back facing him. "I'm sorry." Sobs racked through her body.

"Onóra?" He turned her around to face him. "Tell me." He rolled up her right sleeve. Her soulmate mark had faded. "How?"

"After he…" More tears flowed down her cheeks. She didn't want to sit because that would make it real. Images flooded Murtagh's mind as she willed him to know what had happened.

"I'll kill him. I swear that he will pay for this." Murtagh burned with anger. "He acted against Galbatorix's orders; you were to be left untouched in that way. He will pay for this."

"Why would Galbatorix care?" Onóra didn't understand.

"He was hoping that if he could get you on his side that you and I would…" Murtagh rested his forehead against hers.

"But now I've been defiled."

"I don't see if that way. He didn't fully… but he did enough to warrant his death." He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Regardless of what happens when everything is said and done, know this: Lady Onóra, I know the truth now. I know the truth that I couldn't see before." He rolled up his right sleeve revealing his now-complete soulmate mark. "Even if the Varden fail, I will not let him kill you."

"Murtagh…" She laid a hand on his mark. A tear hit his arm. "You are my destiny but I can't serve Galbatorix. Maybe if Thorn hadn't told me about the ancients to save Eirwen… I can't fight against my family. I'd die first." She moved away from him.

"You would fight against me?" He asked in disbelief.

"I would hate it, but I'd die before I fought against my family."

"Have you been able to contact Eragon?" He stepped towards her.

"Not since my capture. I can't stand it." She backed into the wall as another wave of tears broke loose.

" _Onóra, help!"_ Eirwen's voice was followed by a roar.

"Eirwen!" Onóra's head shot up, eyes wide. More thunderous roars were heard.

"Come on!" Murtagh grabbed her by the hand and they ran toward the arena. They skidded to a stop at the sight before them. Eirwen was laying on her side with a spear deep in her shoulder. Thorn was in front of her protecting her.

"No!" Onóra ran to her dragon.

"Enough!" Murtagh yelled with such authority that everyone jumped a little. He stood in front of Thorn. "What is going on here?"

"That dragon attacked us." The middle brother replied.

" _Liar!"_ Thorn growled. _"He provoked her and then when that didn't produce the result he wanted he attacked her."_

"What is the meaning of this?" Galbatorix stood at the entrance of the arena.

"He claims that Eirwen attacked them. Thorn says something different." Murtagh answered when Galbatorix made his way to them.

"Which do believe, Murtagh?" That was a dumb question, even for Galbatorix.

"Thorn. I've been around Eirwen enough to know that she would not attack unless provoked." Murtagh replied matter-of-factly.

"Take them to the dungeon." Galbatorix ordered. The two brothers were taken to the dungeon to await their punishment. "What should be done to them?"

"Both should be flogged, my Lord." Murtagh glanced at Onóra and his heart broke.

" _They should be killed."_ Thorn interjected. Murtagh looked at his dragon.

" _The middle brother should be killed, but not only for what he did to Eirwen…"_ Murtagh's thoughts trailed to the conversation he'd had with Onóra earlier. Thorn released a deep growl.

"Waisse heil!" The three looked at Onóra. They hadn't noticed when she pulled the spear out and now she was trying her dragon. She collapsed to the ground as her strength failed.

"There is much to discuss, Murtagh. Deal with these two and then see me in the throne room." Galbatorix said and then left.

"Thorn, stay with them. I'll be back to check on them after I speak with him." Thorn nodded and lay down next to Eirwen. He made sure that Onóra was in the middle. Murtagh made sure she was comfortable and then headed to the throne room.

"What do you say Murtagh?" Galbatorix asked when Murtagh entered. The eldest brother was standing in front of the throne.

"He has not only broken your order not to harm the dragon but has also gone against your order not to ruin the rider." Murtagh stood beside the brother.

"You're sure of this?" Galbatorix questioned.

"Yes, my Lord." He nodded slightly.

"Bring the brothers up!" Galbatorix ordered. A few minutes later the two brothers were escorted into the room. "Step forward." He montioned for the middle brother to approach.

"My King?" He stood between his brother and Murtagh.

"You have disobeyed me. Twice!" Galbatorix knew that Murtagh spoke the truth. He had probed the young dragon rider's mind. Murtagh had known he would do that and was able to keep anything not connected to the brother's crimes hidden from Galbatorix. Everything Onóra had shown him, Galbatorix now knew.

"What crimes have I committed against you?" He tried to plead his innocence.

"You have shamed us, brother." The eldest brother said. He knew the truth as well.

"You attacked the white dragon and ruined the rider; both actions were against my orders!" Galbatorix stated. "For such crimes you are sentenced to death."

"I've done no such things!" He looked to his brother for help, but none would come.

"Take him away! He dies at dawn." The guards drug the middle brother from the room. "As for you: you will receive 20 lashings and spend the night in the dungeon." Galbatorix dismissed the youngest brother.

"May I return to the arena, my Lord?" Murtagh requested.

"Go." He dismissed both Murtagh and the eldest brother.

" _Onóra, are you alright?"_ Thorn's voice broke through the darkness. Onóra opened her eyes and looked at Eirwen.

"Eirwen." Onóra crawled to her dragon.

" _I'm fine, Onóra. Normally you are strong enough for that spell. What's wrong?"_ Eirwen nudged her gently.

" _I'm fine, just tired."_ She leaned into the dragon's neck. _"It doesn't help that I've only had bread and water. The flogging doesn't help either."_

"Onóra, are you alright?" Murtagh asked as he approached the three. She looked weak. "Come on, you need a proper rest." He helped her to her feet but carried her when it was clear that she was still too weak to walk.

"Where am I?" Onóra hadn't realized she'd drifted off to sleep before they even left the arena.

"Back in my chambers." Murtagh sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"How long have I been out?"

"Not long, only a few hours. Do you think you'll be able to eat something?" He brushed some hair from her forehead.

"I think so." She sat up, already feeling a little stronger. Murtagh placed a tray on her lap. She dipped the bread into the broth and ate it slowly. "He's dead?" She asked when she was finshed.

"Not yet, it's been set for dawn." Murtagh replied; the images still fresh in his mind. She laid a hand on his arm.

"What's troubling you?" She moved the tray to the other side of the bed and scooted forward. She held his face between her hands and looked into his eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He held her wrists and then stood up."

" _Onóra, can you hear me?"_ A voice she hadn't heard for weeks rang clear in her head. She didn't react, but a small smile tugged at her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

" _Eragon!"_ She mentally shouted. _"It is good to hear your voice, brother."_

" _Same here. Are you and Eirwen alright?"_ His concern was evident.

" _Yes, we're alright. How is it that I can hear you now?"_ She questioned.

" _Because we're close; we're in the woods just outside."_ He replied. _"We're planning an attack. Where are you?"_

" _I'm in Murtagh's chambers at the moment. I'm not sure if or when I'll be returning to the dungeon."_ She wasn't sure if she was thrilled about the thought of an attack or not.

" _Where's Eirwen?"_

" _In the arena with Thorn."_ She was watching Murtagh.

"There's no chance that you'll change your mind about fighting against me?" He turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, but I will not fight against Eragon. I can't." her gaze fell to the ground as a tear escaped. It wasn't an easy decision and she never once blamed Murtagh for the choice he made.

"Do you love him?" He paused. "Do you love him more than me?"

"Murtagh, it's not that." She walked over to him. "I love you both equally. I just love him differently."

"Of course, he's the hero." Murtagh looked away. She sighed.

"No, he's my blood." She rested her forehead against his cheek. "I never blamed you for the choice you made. Please, don't make this harder." She pulled away and turned for the door. "Maybe I should return to the dungeon, where I belong."

"Onóra, wait?" He reached for her hand. "Something is going to happen soon… this may be out last night together." He pulled her into him.

"Murtagh, I…" His lips crashed onto hers and her train of thought was forgotten. He ran his hands down her back and rested them at the small of her back. She arched into him as the desire began to take control. His lips caressed her throat as his hands made their way under her blouse.

"Stop." She stepped back, heart pounding. "Don't do this." She watched as his eyes changed. They were now the same eyes he had when she was protecting Eirwen the other day.

" _Get out of there, Onóra!"_ Eirwen's voice pierced her thoughts. _"His mind is being controlled by Galbatorix."_

" _Eragon, is there any way to save Murtagh?"_ She started backing towards the door but she tripped over the rug in front of the fire place.

" _We're working on it, Onóra."_ Eragon replied.

" _Get out of there!"_ Eirwen shouted.

"Onóra?" Murtagh shook his head as his mind became his own again. He looked down at the terrified woman. "Onóra, it's me. I'm so sorry." He knelt in front of her.

"Murtagh?" She searched his eyes and relaxed a little when she realized that it was him again.

"What have I done? Please, forgive me." His hands were shaking.

"There's nothing to forgive." She placed her hands on his. She looked into his eyes again and then leaned in. Her lips grazes his and he wrapped his arms around her waist as her fingers tangled in his hair. There was a difference in this kiss; this one was filled with love and passion but it was gentle. He leaned her back onto the floor and hovered over her.

"Onóra, no matter what happens, know that I love you. I'm glad that you will fight with the Varden. Promise me that if I can't be saved, you'll kill me." He looked into her eyes and saw them fill with tears.

"You can be saved, Murtagh. I know you can be." She held his face.

" _Onóra, we attack at dawn. Be ready."_ Eragon's voice sounded grim. _"Only time will tell if Murtagh can be saved, but there is a chance."_

"Promise me, Onóra." Murtagh pleaded. Onóra pulled his lips onto hers as the gravity of the whole situation hit her. He resisted at first but he soon felt all the hopelessness that she was feeling. "Promise me, please, Onóra?" He asked again a few minutes later.

"Murtagh, don't think like that. Let's just be together tonight." Onóra leaned up to kiss him but he pulled away and sat up.

"I won't break that code as well, my love. Only if I can be saved and only after we are married. I will _not_ give Galbatorix any more reasons to make sure we're both dead by the end of this." He stood up as did she.

" _Eragon, can you give me no comfort in this? Is there any way…?"_ She sounded hopeless.

" _Only time will tell now, Onóra. That's all the comfort I can give. I'm sorry."_ He didn't douns too hopeful either. She sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" Murtagh watched the expression play across her face.

"Nothing important." She lied and hoped he didn't notice. "I just miss Eragon and Arya and Brom… and my mother. That's all." It was true at least, just not the whole truth.

"You'll see them again." He tried to comfort her.

"Maybe." She so desperately wanted to tell him of the impending attack but wasn't sure how he'd react. The Varden needed the element of surprise. _"Eragon, there's to be an execution at dawn."_ She had nearly forgotten about that.

" _Who's?"_

" _The middle brother. He apparently defied Galbatorix's orders a few times and so he's been sentenced to death."_ She replied as she watched Murtagh. "What?" He kept staring at her.

"You're communicating with someone." He stated. "Who?"

"It's best, safer, if you don't know." She wasn't going to deny that she was communicating with someone. She was, however, still unsure of how he'd react if he knew who. She watched as his eyes changed and she tried to move away from him.

"Who!?" He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

" _Is there no way to break this mind control, Thorn?"_ She begged as the room began to get dark and hazy. She grabbed his wrist and tried to get him to release her.

" _The only way is for Galbatorix to get distracted. What's going on?"_ Thorn's voice was dim and her vision was going. _"Onóra?"_ A roar erupted from the direction of the arena.

" _Onóra, answer me!"_ Eirwen's voice was barely audible. Another roar filled the air. Suddenly, Murtagh released his grip and Onóra collapsed to her knees, coughing and gasping for air.

"Onóra, I'm so sorry. What have I done?" Murtagh was as far from her as he could in that room.

"Murtagh?" Her voice was weak and hoarse. She sat up slowly and put a hand to her throat.

" _Onóra, are you alright? I thought I heard Eirwen's roar."_ Eragon's voice brought her to reality.

"I should return to the dungeon. It would be better… safer for me." Onóra watched as Murtagh slowly approached her. She stood up and used the wall for support.

"I'm sorry." He gently touched the red mark on her neck. She jumped a little but then held his hand there.

"It's not your fault." She smiled a little. She understood what was going on.

"But you are right, it's probably safer for you to return to the dungeon." He kissed her neck and then her lips. He escorted her to the dungeon and then assigned the eldest brother to guard her. "I'm sorry about everything, Onóra."

"Good night, Murtagh." She replied. _"Eragon, I'm back in the dungeon. It was safer that I returned."_

" _What do you mean 'safer'?"_ Eragon asked. _"Did Murtagh hurt you?"_

" _Yes and no. It wasn't Murtagh. He was being controlled by Galbatorix. It wasn't his fault."_ Onóra laid on the floor. Murtagh had given Azura back to her and the sword lay beside her.

"Onóra?" The eldest brother called quietly.

"Yes?" She looked over at him. "I'm sorry about your brother…"

"He brought this on himself." He shook his head. "What's going to happen?"

"I can't tell you that. I can't put you in danger."

"They're planning an attack, aren't they?" He looked anxiously behind him to make sure no one was around. "When?" He asked when he saw her nod once.

"I can't tell you." She repeated.

"I don't want to fight on his side anymore. I've thought about what you said about my wife's death… I believe you."

"You asked 'when'?" He nodded. "My answer is: when is the execution?" She asked. She nodded in understanding.

"That soon?"

"That soon." Onóra said before rolling onto her side.

" _Roran and his men will come for you, Onóra. Arya and Brom will try to get to Eirwen."_ Eragon said.

" _Alright. The eldest brother is the only guard with me. He doesn't want to fight for Galbatorix any longer."_

" _And you believe him?"_ Eragon wasn't as quick to believe.

" _Yes."_ Onóra was sure.

" _Alright, that could be a good thing."_ Eragon replied. _"Get some sleep, it's going to be dawn soon."_

" _Not soon enough."_ Her thoughts drifted to Murtagh as she closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. She was jolted awake a few hours later by the sound of drums beating in the distance.

"He's being escorted to his death." The eldest brother said when he noticed that she was awake. "Here is some water." He handed her a mug.

"Thanks." She drank some and then everything went silent.

" _Roran and his men have managed to get into the castle. They're on their way to you."_ Eragon's voice made her jump a little. Roran came around the corner as Onóra stood up.

" _They're here."_ She relayed to Eragon. The eldest brother unlocked the cell door. They headed to the throne room and hid. _"We're in the throne room; I'll tell you when."_

" _Alright, we're ready. Brom and Arya have managed to free Eirwen."_ Eragon replied, tension and anxiety clear in his voice.

" _Eirwen, I don't want to fight him."_ The thought of having to fight against Murtagh weighted heavily on Onóra. The sound of distant voices distracted her. They held their breath as the voices got closer. Galbatorix and Murtagh entered the throne room followed by at least a dozen soldiers.

" _Onóra, what's going on?"_ Eragon asked, trying to keep calm.

" _He's in the throne room. Murtagh and a dozen soldiers as well."_ She relayed the scene to her brother.

" _Thorn is heading that way!"_ Eragon replied as he watched the red dragon fly above their hiding spot and over to the castle.

" _Eragon, they know something is happening; Shruikan has just emerged."_ Onóra said as she watched the black dragon emerge from behind the curtain. _"I think it's time, brother."_ She watched Murtach reach for Zar'roc. She could feel the heat rise from Azura; it was as if the sword knew that blood was about to be shed. _Ancient powers, if Murtagh can be saved, please show me how…_ She sent up the silent prayer as she felt Eragon and the others move in.

"It's the Varden!" A soldier standing near the window had spotted the invaders.

"Let them come. This time they will all die." Galbatorix stated calmly.

"Not yet." Onóra whispered when she noticed Roran move toward the soldiers.

"Galbatorix, surrender!" Onóra recognized her father's voice instantly.

"Brom, you really are a fool. Kill him." Two soldiers lunged for Brom.

"NO!" Onóra reacted without thinking. Azura moved as fluid as water as she sliced the stomach of one of the soldiers. Onóra knew that the sword was as much a part of Brom as it was a part of herself. It was a token of the father's love for his daughter.

"Seize them both!" Galbartorix's order rang throughout the castle and more soldiers appeared. Soon the room was filled with clanging swords and cries of death. Eragon and the others had moved the same time Onóra had; Eragon wanted to protect his family.

"Varden, stand strong and fight!" Onóra's words echoed in the stone room and encouraged the Varden to stand firm in the fight. Onóra watched as the dragons fought and winced whenever Thorn and Eirwen clashed. A loud roar erupted as Fírnen hit the ground. Arya ran to her dragon. Shruikan faced her. The madness evident in his face;l it was almost as if he were asking for death. Onóra watched as Arya granted the black dragon's wish. The cry of a dying dragon filled the room as Arya's throw caused a Dauthdaert to cut through one of Shruikan's blue eyes. It was clear that the battle had turned. The atmosphere in the room changed but the evil around Galbatorix grew. Onóra watched in horror as Eragon fought his way to the evil king. Without knowing what happened, she found herself on the ground bleeding from her shoulder. She looked up to see Murtagh standing over her. Her blood ran down Zar'roc's blade. She watched as he raised the sword above her; setting up for the fatal blow. She didn't even try to defend herself; she knew, by the look in his eyes, that he was not Murtagh.

"No!" Something was wrong. She should be dead now. That voice… Onóra looked at the body lying next to her. The eldest brother had given his life to protect her.

" _Powers of the ancients, hear my cry. If Murtagh can be saved, show me. Let me know how to save my future."_ The silent prayer gave her the strength to stand. As she stood she sheathed her sword and faced Murtagh. The room grew silent as both Onóra and Eragon began to glow.

"Impossible!" Galbatorix shouted. He watched as the air around the two young dragon riders began to shimmer and glow brighter.

" _Eragon?"_ Onóra looked to her brother.

" _Eldunari…"_ Eragon locked eyes with his sister. Eragon's sword, Brisingr, glowed with an ancient power.

" _Murtagh, listen to me."_ Onóra approached Murtagh; his eyes still dark and void of emotion. _"Search your heart and find the truth; find your destiny."_ She laid a hand on his cheek, tears stinging her eyes.

" _Onóra, help me."_ Murtagh's voice was weak but full of hope… and fear. Onóra rolled up her sleeve as well as his; revealing the soulmater marks. As soon as both were uncovered, they began to glow.

"No!" Galbatorix stepped towards the pair only to be stopped by Eragon.

"Your reign ends, Galbatorix." Eragon raised Brisingr to strike. Galbatorix deflected the attack and the two began to fight.

"You are no match for me, boy!" Galbatorix's angry shouts turned to shouts that sounded like the confidence had been replaced with doubt; the power replaced by fear.

"Galbatorix, you are no longer king. Your tyranny and evil die today." Eragon struck the final blow. Galbatorix lay on his back gasping for breath. He still had strength to control Murtagh though.

" _Onóra, help me defeat this; help me return to you."_ His weakened voice carried to her heart as the Eldunari burned through them both.

" _Fight, Murtagh, fight alongside me."_ Onóra could feel his control get strong; Murtagh was fighting back. Hope flickered in his eyes and Onóra made the connection complete by kissing him. Eragon watched as Galbatorix took his last breath.

" _Thank you, my love."_ Murtagh smiled at Onóra as they stepped apart. The room erupted in joyous shouts as the victory sank in.

"We did it. We can live in peace now." Nasuada said as the shouts died down.

"Nasuada, you are the rightful Empress of Algaesia; the Queen of the Empire. May you with wisdom and peace." Onóra said as she bowed in respect of the new ruler. The others followed suit. As they began to remove their fallen, Onóra knelt next to the body of the eldest brother.

" _Onóra?"_ Murtagh stood next to her. _"Are you alright?"_ The mental connection had remained permanent.

"He gave his life for me; in the end he was part of the Varden." Some of the men carried his body out with the others. Everyone headed outside; Nasuada would have to decide what to do about the castle. Brom stood with the four dragon riders and their dragons.

"Father, you are returning to my mother, correct?" Onóra looked at Brom. It felt wonderful for her to finally be able to call him "Father" now that everything was over.

"Yes, Daughter, I will be returning to Amelia." He pulled her into a hug. "What will the four of you do now?"

"I will return hom, Du Weldenvarden is safe from the grasps of Galbatorix now, but they are without a proper ruler since the death of my mother." Arya stood tall next to Fírnen. "I am the first Elven to be a dragon rider and it is something to bring back to my people."

"I will also be returning to Du Weldenvarden. I will train future dragon riders." Eragon smiled at Arya. There was something still unspoken between them.

"I should return there as well, at least for a time." Onóra said with mixed emotions. She looked at Murtagh and knew that they would be spending some time apart.

"I don't know where I will be heading. I just know that I need time away from all of this." Murtagh stated. He looked at Brom, Eragon, and Arya, but his gaze settled on Onóra. _"Please, don't cry. We will be together, my love. I just need time to heal."_

" _I know, my heart, but I don't know how I will manage without you now that we are so bonded."_ Tears flowed down her cheeks, not matter how hard she tried to fight them. Murtagh pulled her to him and held her tight. Mixed emotions were felt in the atmosphere as the remaining Varden went their separate ways. They would always be regarded as heroes, but now they had to learn how to be regular citizens again.

"You all are welcome to return at any time; the whole kingdom owes you everything." Nasuada said. The funeral pyres were lit for the fallen Varden; a funeral fit for a fallen king, a fallen hero.

"Let's go home." Brom looked at the dragon riders. They nodded.

"Take care of yourself, Murtagh, don't be a stranger." Arya was the first to say goodbye.

"Take all the time you need, but don't stay away forever, my brother." Eragon was next.

"We've had our differences, Murtagh." Brom smiled a little. "Take care of yourself and take care of Thorn. You will always be welcomed with open arms, my son." Onóra was already in tears, but to see Brom hugging Murtagh made things worse.

"Murtagh." Onóra faced him. "No matter where you go; no matter how long it takes… I will carry you in my heart and I will wait for the day when you come home to me. You are my life, my future, my heart." She placed a hand over his heart. The kiss they shared in that moment was more powerful and more binding than anything that had ever been.

"I will return to you, Onóra, you are my destiny." Murtagh wiped away her tears, kissed her once more, and then he and Thorn headed in the opposite direction of Du Weldenvarden.


	8. Chapter 8 - Epilogue

_-A year later-_

"You look beautiful, Arya." Onóra said as she watched her best friend try on her wedding dress. "You are sure to take Eragon's breath away next week."

"I can't believe the wedding is so close." Arya smiled at her friend. Her smiled faded as she watched Onóra's eyes grow dark. "Have you heard anything from him?"

"Nothing since the day he left a year ago. I could sense that he was struggling with everything that happened under Galbatorix, especially the mind control. But I haven't even been able to sense him in several months. Arya, I'm starting to lose hope of him ever coming back." Onóra turned to face the window. Eirwen was watching her and could sense the hopelessness as well.

"Murtagh will return soon, Onóra." Arya laid a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"How soon? Mother is already trying to get me to accept one suitor. Of course, Brom is more than happy to scare them all away." Onóra smiled a little. Months after returning home to Du Weldenvarden, Onóra had received at least a dozen suitors and Brom had chased them all away. "I miss him so much, Arya." Tears stung her eyes.

"I know you do. Amelia will come to understand in time." Arya left to change out of the gown. They had training soon.

"Hello, Eragon." Onóra wandered downstairs to the side chamber of the throne room. "Arya will be right down." She laughed a little when she noticed her brother blushing.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather us wait…?"

"No! There is no telling how long Murtagh will stay away. I'd rather you went ahead as planned and stop asking me!" She bolted from the room and headed outside. She stopped when she saw Brom standing next to Eirwen.

" _Onóra, what's wrong?"_ Eirwen watched as her rider approached.

" _It's still so hard to breathe."_ Onóra nuzzled her dragon's neck.

" _I know. For me as well."_

"Onóra?" Brom cleared his throat. He placed a hand on her shoulder as sobs racked through her body. "He will return. He won't be able to stay away much longer. It's just as hard for him to be away from you…"

"Come on, Murtagh! Come out with us for once." A group of men stood in the doorway, urging him to join them on yet another night of fun.

"No, how many times do I have to say it?" Murtagh was annoyed. _"Thorn, let's get out of here."_ He walked outside and looked to the sky. He had kept being a dragon rider a secret for a while now but he no longer cared what people thought. Gasps rippled through the group behind him as the red dragon landed in front of the inn.

" _It's about time, I was wonderinf when you were going to stop hiding."_ Thorn's gaze settled on his rider. _"Now if you would just say that it was time to return home…"_

"Come on, Thorn, it's time to get out of this town." The pair took to the sky and headed to yet another town. They stopped for the night near a stream.

" _Murtagh, when will we be able to return home?"_ Thorn looked up at the clear sky.

" _I don't know, Thorn."_ Murtagh leaned back against Thorn's shoulder.

" _Murtagh, if you can hear me say something, please."_ Onóra's voice echoed in his heart. He didn't say anything; he couldn't. _"Well, I just wanted to hear your voice… I miss you so much it hurts to breathe. Eragon and Arya are getting married next week… Are you ever coming back to me? Or have you found someone else? Mother is trying to get me to accept a suitor… should I?"_ Murtagh's hands clenched into fist at that last part.

" _Why ask such a thing?!"_ His voiced caused Onóra to jump. _"How can you ask that?!"_ His anger was evident. She tried to remain calm.

" _I ask because I haven't heard from you in a year. Not once have you said how you're doing or asked how I was doing. The longer we're apart, the more my doubt grow, and the more my doubt grows, the more my mark fades. If you plan on staying away forever, tell me now so I can learn to breathe again…"_ She could no longer stop the tears. As the tears hit the soulmate mark, the pain grew; the loneliness grew.

" _Onóra?!"_ Murtagh felt the heaviness of her loneliness. The connection they shread was growing weaker. Images flashed in his mind; images of a heart being shattered because he was too selfish to realize that everything he did was connected to another person. _"Thorn, it's time to go home."_ He knew that he could no longer avoid the truth. Galbatorix's voice had kept telling him that Onóra was better off without him in her life, but seeing those images and feeling her pain he knew the truth. _"Onóra, I love you. I am coming home. We're a long way off so I don't know if we will make it in time for the wedding. I miss you and will get to you as soon as I can."_

"I still think we should postpone…" Eragon said the morning of his wedding.

"And how many times has your sister said 'no'?" Brom replied.

"Eragon, postponing our wedding will only add to Onóra's heartache." Arya said before heading out of the dining room.

"Is he still saying that he wants to postpone?" Onóra was standing near a window outside the dining room. "Murtagh didn't think he'd make it in time, but as much as he'd want to be here, he wouldn't want that."

"I know. That is why we are still going ahead as planned." Arya replied. The two women headed to their chambers to get ready.

"We're almost there." Murtagh said as the Du Weldenvarden castle come into view. "I didn't think we'd make it in time."

" _You doubt my speed?"_ Thorn joked. He could sense Eirwen and that made him move faster.

"I would never doubt your speed, Thorn." He laughed; something he hadn't done in a long time. He could sense Onóra but didn't do anything. He wanted to surprise her. "It's good to be home."

" _Indeed."_ Thorn said as they landed near Eragon's balcony.

"Murtagh!" Eragon shouted when he noticed him climbing up onto the balcony. "There is something called a door… "He shook his head.

"Yes, but this leaves a greater chance of surprising Onóra." Murtagh smiled and hugged Eragon. "It's good to see you, brother."

"My sister is going to kill you." Eragon teased. "If my father doesn't first."

"I will not kill him, Eragon." Brom entered the room. "Unless he puts Onóra through that again."

"Never again, Brom, never again." He shook Brom's hand.

"I take it you haven't seen her yet?" Brom asked as he handed Eragon his sword.

"Here." Eragon threw a change of clothes at Murtagh. "Now that you're here, you can be my best man. No offense, Brom."

"None taken. Arya has asked me to escort her down the aisle anyways. I just wish I could see Onóra's face when she sees him standing next to you." Brom smiled and then headed over to where the women were.

"Are you okay now? I mean, with everything that happened…" Eragon asked and watched Murtagh's eyes darken.

"There are still some things I have to deal with, but after hearing the agony in Onóra's voice, I could no longer stay away." He smiled a little. "Of course the thought of someone else coming in and thinking he could steal her from me…" He hands clenched into fists as jealousy coursed through him.

"I wouldn't worry much about that." Eragon looked at Murtagh. "Brom has been more than gracious to chase them off." He left out the part about Lady Amelia being very fond of one of the suitors who has refused to give up on Onóra so easily.

"I cannot believe this day has come already." Arya stood in her wedding gown and watched Onóra's face.

"You are more beautiful than words, Arya." Onóra smiled at her soon-to-be sister. "May today bring you a lifetime of happiness."

"We could have waited, Onóra…" Arya reached out to her friend.

"No. How many times must we go through this?" Murtagh said he would be here as soon as he could…" Tears stung her eyes as Onóra tried not to think about the double wedding that could have been. "Even if he were to return soon… there is much to work through before we make this step."

"It's time." Brom knocked and then entered the room. "You both look beautiful." He smiled and then the three made their way outside where the ceremony was to take place. Onóra stood in front of Arya and Brom, facing the altar. With her eyes closed, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and tried to drive thoughts of Murtagh from her mind.

" _Open your eyes, sister."_ Eragon could feel the torment Onóra was dealing with… a torment that was unnecessary.

" _Onóra, open your eyes and walk."_ Eirwen was situated between Saphira and Thorn. Her white wings tipped with red as Thorn's red wings were tipped with white. Onóra opened her eyes and locked eyes with someone who calmed all her fears with one smile.

" _Murtagh?"_ Her tone was full of surprise. She had to keep herself from running to him.

" _I'm here, love."_ Murtagh's heart raced as he noticed how beautiful Onóra looked. Her once short, auburn hair was now long and flowy. Her golden-brown eyes sparkled like real gold in the light of the setting sun. Onóra had to force herself to focus on the ceremony. She would rather be wrapped in Murtagh's arms, but she scried as Eragon and Wrya exchanged vows and then shared their first kiss. They weren't sure what the future held, but they knew they would face it together. Murtagh would probably always struggle with what he went through, but now he didn't have to struggle with it alone. Onóra would be right there, reminding him that he was the perfect man for her.


End file.
